MG36
}} The MG36 is a German Light Machine Gun variant of the G36 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 33, or it can be purchased with credits. History The MG36 (German: M'aschinen'g'ewehr 36, English; "Machine gun 36") is a squad automatic weapon version of the G36 developed by Heckler and Koch, equipped with a heavier barrel for increased heat and cook-off resistance, and a large 100 round Beta-C dual drum magazine for suppressive capabilities. Like its assault rifle counter-part, the MG36 had an export edition, the MG36E. However, the MG36 and MG36E were discontinued by Heckler and Koch due to the development of the MG4 and MG5 (previously known as the HK MG121) series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36Wikipedia- MG36 Because of this, MG36s are now quite rare. However H&K do offer heavy barrel upper receivers and 100 round Beta-C drum mags for easy conversion of a normal G36 to a ''de facto MG36 when military contractors request them. '''In-Game ''General Information '' In-game, the MG36 performs quite similar to the G36 and the G36C. It has low aiming and hip stability and its damage is on the lower side for LMGs, with a four-shot kill (4SK) at its maximum damage, increasing to a 5SK with minimum damage. However, this weapon has a high rate of fire (RoF) and better mobility compared to other LMGs in-game. The reload time is quite fast for a high capacity weapon. Unlike the M60, the MG36 can switch between full-auto and semi-auto. The MG36, like the other G36 variants, has low to moderate recoil per shot but fires fast enough to kick up very quickly. This weapon's forte is at medium range, but it can handle quite well at longer ranges like the other LMGs given attachments are put on it. The MG36 can pick up ammunition from other 5.56x45mm NATO weapons. A notable feature of the MG36 and all LMGs is that it has an alternate aiming mode, where it zooms in more than hipfire and changes recoil to ADS recoil, but the user does not truly ADS and look through the gun's optics. It looks like the user is hip firing but with more zoom than normal. ''Usage & Tactics The MG36 is not particularly hard hitting, and its role on the battlefield is, more or less, to accurately spray down hostiles while they’re preoccupied with things such as objectives or separate firefights. The lack of a suppression effect means hostiles are going to be more comfortable coming into the open and not staying behind cover, which might be either positive or a negative depending on what the user is trying to achieve. At medium range, the MG36 is powerful, while at longer ranges it is noticeably less accurate than its cousin, the G36. Due to its high capacity, it has a long sustained fire time, and it can kill multiple opponents in a few seconds. The recoil while using full-auto is sometimes uncontrollable at long range, so recoil-reducing attachments are recommended. The semi-auto mode is not recommended because of the extra time switching fire modes takes up, but could be suitable for longer ranges. This machine gun fits both defensive or aggressive play styles. Conclusion Overall, the MG36, while being less powerful than some of the other LMGs, makes up for that with a high RoF for an LMG, a good reload time relative to magazine size and decent mobility for an LMG. It is also very user friendly compared to the other LMG's. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High RoF. * Decent reload time. * Better handling traits than other LMGs. * Highest magazine size in-class. * Fast reload for the magazine size. * Common ammunition type. Cons: * Moderate recoil. * Quick damage drop-off. * Lowest suppression in-class. * Below-average range for its class. Trivia * The MG36 was the second LMG to be added to the game. * The MG36, like most other LMGs in-game, has an unusable bipod. * The old MG36 model has no trigger. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:G36 Family Category:Alpha Weapons